Goodbye Ange (Part 2) (NW Episode 3.8)
Goodbye Ange (Part 2) is the eight episode of the third season of Primeval: New World.It continues on from the previous episode and is also Ange Finch's last episode. Synopsis Will Ange and the team deal with the Wise Woman and will she get a perfect send off. Plot At Cross Photonics,Mac,Toby,Evan and Jay are worried about the team as they can not get in contact with them,so Mac heads of there and discovers that they have vanished into thin air and the anomaly has gone,worrying him. But unbeknown to them they have been taken to the other side of Vancouver with all communication blocked and the Wise Woman's men force them to dig up a hidden object. Mac returns to Cross Photonics where Toby hacks the CCTV footage and discovers the team where they discover that the team were knocked out using laughing gas and taken away, Toby then uses other camera and the licence plate system to discover where the team have been taken and once they discover where they have been taken they head there. At the mine the Wise Woman opens an Anomaly that has access the underwater pipes which results in a Brontoscorpio coming through, Kieran then tries to use a piece of copter lead stick to hit a guard but he is caught and they put his hand in the water where it is stung injecting him with poison. Just outside the mine Mac,Toby,Jay and Evan arrive where Mac uses itching gas to cause a distraction allowing the team to escape and angering the Wise Woman They get into the car and escape back to Cross Photonics, in the mine the Wise Woman activates the final plan total destruction of Vancouver. At Cross Photonics,the team are glad they have escaped and struggle to decide what to do next but agree they should keep low until she strikes again,then on a computer screen the Wise Woman makes contact. She she orders the team to meet her at Vancouver Central at twelth noon and cuts of,Ange decides that it is best the team are fully prepared for a full on attack,and they go to Project Magnet where they are showed lots of lethal firearms that will kill even if shot in a part of the body like the arm or leg. At 12 noon in Vancouver Central the Wise Woman arrives and opens a anomaly in the fountain where a Brontoscorpio is and it nearly stings Charlie who tries to deal with it and then fires an EMD which electrifies the water and causes the anomaly to expand,then the Wise Woman laughs and activates another anomaly this then causes a power cut across Vancouver and seals it of and then drains it of oxygen. But Connor has a plan,then more anomalies open causing a Microraptor Sinornithosaurus through amongst other creatures. Connor fires an EMD shot causing the force field around Vancouver to close and the oxygen is resorted.Angry about what the team have done the Wise Woman fires bombs and leaves causing the team to become angry she has escaped but the team do fire shots which kills some of her troops. A day later,the team are celebrating Ange's departure and give her presents and sing music,then Dylan and Sonia enter brining the Microraptor and Sinornthiosaurs through and tells them the anomaly has closed and tells them the first Microratpro survived. The following day the team take Ange to the airport where they say there goodbyes and they depart,as Ange is about to board the plane to Europe when she gets a call from the Wise Woman and tells her that she will return to cause trouble for the team and that the object they was begging diggen is powerful weapon and that Ange is the only one that can activate it but Ange cuts of and boards the plane to London. Character Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Angelika 'Ange' Finch (Last appearance) *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Cross *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Matt Anderson *The Wise Woman Creatures *Stygimoloch *Brontoscorpio *Ptygotus *Microraptor *Sinornithosaurus Setting *Cross Photonics *Mine *Vancouver Central *Project Magnet Cancelled story idea See Goodbye Ange (Part 1) Trivia *This episode marks the for episode since Chased to feature Project Magnet. *It is never stated what Ange's new job is however it has been assumed that she was given a managers executive job for a lawyer firm as some it is known she was interested in law. Gallery Angeleaves.jpg|The Wise Woman calls Ange S3p8p2.jpg|The poster for the episode Mysteriousobj.jpg|The Mysterious object in the Wise Woman's mine Discostyg.jpg|The Stygimoloch is let out of it's cage for the party Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas